


Lost to me

by Lovely_Livvy112



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Livvy112/pseuds/Lovely_Livvy112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel are both angels and they're soul mates and they're together in heaven, snuggling in their huge nest when Lucifer makes hell rise up and Gabriel as an archangel has to go to war as well as Sam. Heaven falls and many angels, including Sam, are cast to Earth, losing their memories, becoming human. Gabriel waits and yearns while his soulmate grows up and Heaven is slow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I wish you didn’t have to leave.” Sam said as he laid his head down on his mate’s chest.  
“You think I want to?” Gabriel asked playing with his hair  
“I know you don’t but I’m scared.”  
“Scared of what love?”  
“That I’m going to lose you.”  
“Sam look at me.”  
Sam craned his head to look at his mate in the eye.  
“You are never going to lose me. You’re stuck with me okay?”  
“I guess you’re stuck with me too then.”  
“I can live with that.” Gabriel said “Now stop worrying okay?”  
“Okay.” Sam said as he continue to snuggle up on his mate.  
Gabriel would never let his mate know but Sam did a valid reason for worrying. His brother Lucifer had been throwing a temper tantrum because he was dad’s favorite before he created humans. Now they were dad’s new favorite. Lucifer was busy trying to convert angels to his side. Gabriel knew that Lucifer was trying to start a war.  
He didn’t dare tell Sam any of this. He know that he probably should tell him. It’s just that ever since Sam was a day old. He’s always been sensitive very prone to tears and worrying. Some people would’ve found it annoying. Gabriel always found it endearing and kind of cute. He guesses that’s why they’re soul mates. He tries to keep Sam from worrying. He knows the reason why Sam is so concerned is because since Gabriel is Archangel he’s on the front lines. This is one of the times he’s thankful that Sam isn’t an Archangel. He’ll tell Sam what’s going on when Lucifer actually wages war. Probably.  
It was official. Lucifer had just waged war and he didn’t tell Sam. He let him figure it at for himself. He knows that he’ll have hell to pay when he gets back to their nest but right now he has bigger concerns. All the angels were fighting each other. It was horrible. Brothers against brothers. Sister against Sister. There wasn’t just angels there were all sorts of things that he has never seen before. God, Lucifer may be his brother but he is being a great big dick. Throughout the mess he tried to find his mate, Sam. He hoped that that he was still safe in the nest but he knew he probably wasn’t. He was probably in the middle of the war. He just hoped that Sam was safe.  
Then one of the worst things that Gabriel could never imagine happening. Angels from both sides Lucifer’s and God’s started to fall. He couldn’t even believe something like this was even something was happening. Then he heard the worst noise possible. A scared sounding Sam yelling “Gabe!” Immediately Gabriel rushed to where he heard the voice. If he thought that angels were falling was the worst thing then seeing his mate fall. His face full of fear and confusion desperately looking for Gabriel.  
Gabriel leaned over the edge of heaven and shouted “I’ll find you I swear.” After that happened he fought harder than he did before. He killed any angel in his path. He didn’t care what side they were on. The war suddenly ended and Gabriel was covered in blood. He kept repeating “I’ll find you I swear.”  
Down on earth a very confused man stared up at the sky for some unknown reason just knowing there was something up there. What he didn’t know.


	2. Chapter 2

The days following the rebuilding heaven was the worst days of Gabriel. He didn't know what to do without his mate. It was weird realizing how much his day revolved around Sam you know making sure that Sam was okay and cared for and all that stuff. His days revolved around helping his fellow Archangels rebuild heaven and going back to his nest. When he was at his nest he just sat there thinking about what would happen if Sam was still here. They’d probably cuddle. Cuddling was something that Sam really loved. Gabriel had no idea why he loved it so much but when he had Sam in his arms things just got instantly better. He could be having the worst day and the moment he lands on their nest. Sam just pounces on him. (He swears that kid has a 6th sense about those kind of things or at least he used to.) Instantly after Sam got his hands around him. He felt better. Like there was no stress in the world.   
As soon he got to where Sam used to be on the nest. His little brother Castiel appeared.   
“How are you today brother?”  
“My mate is far away from me somewhere on earth thanks to my older brother but I’m fabulous thanks for asking!” Gabriel said angrily  
“I’m sorry that you lost Samuel.”   
“His name was Sam not Samuel. He hated being called that.”  
“Okay sorry then Sam will be fine.”  
“How do you know about that? He’s not used to being a human. He was already fragile as an angle. He’ll probably more fragile as a human. The others will probably tear him to pieces.”   
“I keep a look on him if that’s you want.”  
“Yeah that will probably a good idea. Since I can’t.” Gabriel said with a sigh. Sometimes it sucked to be an archangel. Archangels aren’t meant to ever interact to humans except under very special circumstances.They had more important things to do like tell some girl that his dad knocked her up. He liked that he didn’t have to deal with the humans. He just didn’t really like them. He didn’t hate them as much as Lucifer did but he didn’t love them as much as his father.   
“I’m sure that Sam will be back soon.”  
“Yeah I hope so too.” Gabriel said   
“I have to go now.”  
“Okay bye.” Gabriel said as Castiel flew out of his nest.   
Gabriel wondered how his mate was doing.


End file.
